


The Great Escape: Main Street: Fountain Plaza

by moody_trans_detective



Series: Rogueass Galaxy [22]
Category: Rogue Galaxy
Genre: Breathplay, F/M, Public Sex, nose fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moody_trans_detective/pseuds/moody_trans_detective
Summary: Simon has bittersweet memories while passing the fountain in the plaza.
Relationships: Simon Wicard/Miyoko (Rogue Galaxy)
Series: Rogueass Galaxy [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956043
Kudos: 1





	The Great Escape: Main Street: Fountain Plaza

Simon bounced through the streets of his home planet like it wasn’t bittersweet to be back here at all. Of course, it wasn’t likely the Desert Claw or the Juraikan warrior could tell at all how he felt. This place was as new to them as their planets had been to Simon. And yet, despite the months, Zerard seemed unchanged. It was the same bustle-bustle in the street, the same flow of people all to-and-fro-ing, going about their business without a spare thought for everyone else around them.

He took a deep breath like he could actually smell the air here through his mask and exhaled.

“It’s good to be back,” he said.

The other two were both in too much awe to respond. It felt good, to see young wonder. The underdeveloped planets these two hailed from were nothing like the shining splendor of Zerard. Simon watched them respond to the place. Ah, to be young and enthralled again. Lilika’s eyes darted rapidly about from skyscraper to fountain to street vendor, while Jaster’s tended to rest on one thing, digesting it before he turned to look at another.

“Quite a sight, isn’t it?” asked Simon, trying to prompt conversation.

“Yeah,” said Jaster halfheartedly. “So this is Zerard.”

“Yes, this is my home planet.” Simon focused on the pride he felt.

“It’s so much,” said Lilika.

Simon would have been content to let them gape a while longer, but he caught sight of a couple of familiar figures weaving through the throng near the spaceport. He couldn’t face them. Not yet, maybe not ever. They had to be going.

“I like crowds as much as the next man, but cou’d we get a move on?”

“Right. The visa,” said Jaster.

“Don’ ferget the shopping,” said Simon as brightly as he could manage. He didn’t want any of them noticing. Luckily, with his mask on and brand-spanking-new accent, even if the familiar faces should catch up with them, they ought not to recognize him. Still, he wanted to keep moving.

“Past the fountain,” said Jaster as he led, repeating Simon’s directions back.

“Aye. Should be all manner o’shops eastside and westside, too.”

Children splashed in the fountain. Simon had to look away. He remembered a different time, when he was much younger, when he and Miyoko had been happy, in young-love together. A simpler time, a simpler life. That fountain…

Bounding through the glittering nighttime Zerard streets, hand in hand. Music piped down around them from some live performance elsewhere in the city. Warm, insectless air full of the smell of a variety of cuisines, fried dessert dough, champagne. They’d been tipsy that night, he’d been trying to impress her with a fancy meal and alcohol.

“I want to get wet,” Miyoko had said, and had pulled him into the fountain with her.

Warm, flowing water. Warm, boozy lips. Miyoko’s body so soft, so responsive to his touch. They’d made out in the shadow of the fountain like they’d been standing in a waterfall on some distant planet, so far away from the teched-out ways of Zerard. He’d peeled her shirt up to feel her breasts, gently, gently, as she’d tilted her head back.

“Sho…I want you in me.” Miyoko’s voice had sounded raw. “I want you in me the way only you can do.”

Excitement had warmed his groin, hardened him. But Miyoko hadn’t been talking about his prick, no—she had an obsession with his nose. Big, bulbous, prominent…when he’d stepped out on the street with her on his arm, she’d giggle, look at his nose, look at the people passing by, like he’d had his dick out for all to see. In a way, he had.

“Miyoko…”

She’d pulled her pants down, there in the fountain, had shoved him into the water.

“Don’t drown,” she’d said, and giggled, touching herself.

He’d licked his lips, water filling his ears, on his back in the warm fountain. He’d slid his wet hands up the back of her calves as she’d stood over his face. Miyoko had crouched over his face, her thin fingers trailing up his nose. He’d been so ashamed of it before meeting her, how large it was, how long, but Miyoko loved it. He’d smelled how eager she was, thick and enticing scent, and then she’d directed his nose inside her.

Miyoko had ridden his nose. It hadn’t been the first time, and he’d never expected to enjoy it more each time they’d done it, but in the fountain had been a magical place for it. She’d ridden him, slick and tight around his nose, and his cock had responded. And when she’d gone down far enough on him, had leaned forward, his lips had been able to reach her clit.

It had been wonderful deprivation. Under the water, he hadn’t been able to hear—if she’d been moaning, if anyone had been shouting at them, if the Zerard police force had been trying to arrest them. He’d been able to see only her ass, had been able to taste only her salty clit and fountain water as his tongue swirled around her, lips suctioned her. And of course, as Miyoko had intended, he hadn’t been able to breathe. Not from his mouth, which had been unable to stop sucking her, and not from his nose, which she’d kept as far up herself as possible.

He'd been suffocating and drowning in beautiful, devious, delicious Miyoko. He’d loved her so much then. He’d loved what he could do for her, to her. He’d been able to tell she was close when she’d grabbed the back of his head and really ground down on him. It had been a good time for it, as he’d been close to passing out. He’d worked her clit furiously, felt her wet tightness clench repeatedly around his nose as she came, but he hadn’t been able to hear her, the sound of her orgasm muffled in the water of the fountain.

She’d reached out and pawed at his aching groin. He’d gone off, there in his sopping clothes, and then the lack of air had caught up with him, and he’d lost consciousness in the best way possible, beneath his breathtaking Miyoko.

No, Simon couldn’t bear to be near that fountain. He loped alongside Jaster as quickly as he could manage while still appearing to go a normal pace. Much as he liked being back, he wished the young hunter would hurry. A nice shop would be a better place for Simon’s nostalgia than a fountain with too many memories and a crowd containing people trying to track him down.

“Yeh ready to get shopping?” asked Simon.

Lilika shot him a look.

“Take us to the best shops,” she said.

“Gladly. Let’s start on the west side o’town.”

Simon pointed, and they were off.


End file.
